Episode 10
The Professor I Don't Know is the tenth episode of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine anime. Plot The episode begins with Heine heading off to the royal palace when suddenly he is "Kidnapped" by'' Count Rosenberg ,here Heine finds out that the Count is related to one of the palace guards, the two begin to discuss the various incidents surrounding the princes' as Heine concludes that the Count is behind all of them , in response to which the Counts claims to be innocent and instead began to ask Heine about the recent newspaper article but before they can continue the arrive at the palace where Prince Leo is eagerly awaiting the professor. Here the count gives the prince hints about the professor's past , which results in the prince being confused and hereby continuously ''eyeing the professor with caution and trying to avoid him when confronting the professor he is at first met with witty responses from him but at last he is told about the professor working as a volunteer teacher in a church. Prince Leo then tells the professor of his progressing studies .After this the professor meets the other princes and gives them them advice about various things like , how Prince Bruno should improve his leadership qualities and how Prince Kai should himself convince his father to let him rejoin military school after the later had asked the professor to do so and in the end he talks to prince Licht and learns about prince Licht's knowledge regarding social problems and the overall day to day lives hereby concluding that all of them have matured . Later the princes discuss the professors past and attempt to carry out an investigation firstly by trying to check the professors room while he was not around but they were interrupted by his sudden arrival. The prince's then make an excuse to study to enter Heine's room which they find quite cluttered and messy due to curiosty they open one of his boxes which he had told them to not to open and find many letters of praise and admiration from his previous students together with the presents theygave him. Heine reveals that he considers all his students precious and therefore had kept these . They all apologize to Heine and offer to cleanup his room as he himself is very busy.At first things go smoothly but after a little accident the room ends up even more messed, Heine attempts to help but he is pushed back by the princes' and sent to complete his work . This time the Princes' successfully cleans Hein's room and are then offered tea by him which they gladly accept .They are then seen discussing the news paper article of the newspaper the found lying on the ground , hereby commenting that the newspaper writes lies and everyone in the palace is a nice person after they read that there is a criminal in the palace. Heine then that they should not come to conclusions without confirming it themselves and that the criminal might be someone who is nice to them , meaning even "He" can be the criminal and what will they do then? Manga and Anime Differences '' '' * In the manga, Bruno went with Heine to the church he worked at before becoming the royal tutor, to teach the children who were once his students. In the anime, this was changed into Bruno teaching Adele and her friends in the castle. Category:Anime Category:Episodes